


It Does Not Arm

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [159]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Prompt Fic, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Defira on Tumblr. Leliana, Sten, the practicalities of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Does Not Arm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).



“What do you mean, faith has no purpose?” Leliana said indignantly, jogging to keep up with Sten’s long stride. Her breath turned to mist in the chilly air. “You fight for what you believe in. And so do I.”

“I fight because I am a soldier, and it is my duty. Faith will not arm you for the battle ahead.”

“No?” Despite the extra exertion, she smiles. “I’m sure you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t believe in our Warden.The whole of Thedas will come to know you as the Qunari who followed us into the heart of the Blight.”

The great warrior flinches. “ _That_ is what you believe in?”

“I believe a great many things, Sten.”

“There is a term in my language that describes what you do. It is best translated as ‘confused’.”


End file.
